Just a Date
by Kaya Kazaki
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go on a date in the woods. Simple as that.


Just a Date

It was the summer after the defeat of Kronos. Percy and Annabeth had made their going-out thing official. Everyone knew that there was something between the two.

Annabeth was almost always in Olympus helping rebuild it and Percy was helping fixing the damage done to Camp Half-Blood. Between the two of them they barely had time to see each other much less go out.

After 3 months, Annabeth was able to come down from Olympus for a while. She hopped out of her Dad's car and waved goodbye.

"I'll see you at the end of summer right?" he asked.

"Yep, don't worry, I won't get myself killed" she gave him a playful smile and hoisted her backpack on her shoulder and trudged up Half-Blood Hill giving the dragon that guarded the Golden Fleece and pat then moving on.

"Chiron!" she called, waving at his full-centaur form.

"Annabeth, you're back, I wasn't expecting this pleasant surprise but I'm glad you're here" he gave her a warm smile. "Do you know where Percy is?" a mischievous spark alighted in his eyes. "I saw him heading towards his cabin" he replied.

"Thanks Chiron!" she yelled as she ran off towards cabin 3. Butterflies were going wild in her stomach. Three months. Would he still like her? She took a breath and walked up towards the door.

"Percy?" she said, sticking her head in. He was rummaging in his suitcase when he heard her voice. He was so shocked, he wacked his head on the bunk above him.

"Annabeth?" he said rubbing his head and turned around. His whole face lit up like a 100-watt light bulb.

"Annabeth!" he said, he crossed the cabin in 4 easy strides and embraced her. Oh, how she'd missed his arms around him. He had grown a bit since the last time they had seen each other, his hair had grown a little longer and now fell in front of his sea-green eyes.

He released his grip and moved his hands from her shoulders to her cheeks. He brought her face closer and was about to kiss her when someone knocked, no scratch that, _banged_ on the door yelling "Percy! Percy!"

He sighed resting his forehead on hers, and then he pulled away and yanked open the door, leaning on the frame.

"Hey, what's up Erik?" he said to someone out of my view. He sounded young, maybe 10 or 11 and out of breath.

"I came to tell you that Annabeth-" he stopped when she stepped up behind Percy, making herself visible. He peeked over his shoulder then turned his attention back to Erik.

"Yea I heard" he said. "Oh r-right, I'll be going now" he sprinted away down the hill towards the strawberry fields.

"Who was that?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. He shut the door and turned around in her grip, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"A new kid from the Demeter cabin" he replied, resting his forehead against hers once more.

"Hmm" was all she said, finding that she was getting lost in his eyes, his strong arms around her, his warm breath washing over her, always smelling slightly like cinnamon for some reason. It dawned on her how much she missed these little things during her time in Olympus.

He leaned back slightly and cocked his head to the side to kiss her, their lips were so close she could almost already feel them, then someone knocked on the door _again_.

"Percy! I need your help! The Naiads have carried away all our canoes and won't give them back!" called someone.

"Dang it" he muttered under his breath. Reluctantly they separated and Percy opened the door and vanished. She sat down on the bed, feeling horribly disappointed. _One_ kiss, that's all she wanted, one good kiss alone with Percy.

She stepped out of cabin 3 and just saw Percy disappear beneath the surface of the lake to wrestle the canoes from the Naiads. She sighed and went to her own cabin, bracing herself for what was to come.

"Hey guys" she said weakly, three blonde heads snapped up and gray eyes stared at her in disbelief.

'_And 3…2…1'_ she thought and BINGO,

"ANNABETH!"

"How was it on Olympus?"

"What have you been up to?"

"Did you design anything good?"

Question after question flew at her and as soon as she answered one, they would bomb her with another one.

Finally after about 20 minutes they laid off her, satisfied with their answers. She unpacked her things. The last thing to come out was a strip of pictures of her and Percy from a photo booth.

Annabeth and Percy making stupid faces.

Percy holding her coke away from her while she was trying to get it back.

He was grinning, making bunny ears behind her head.

They were cracking up over something.

Annabeth kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

The last one always made her laugh. His face was priceless.

She must have fallen into a trance or something because the next thing she knew, the conch horn was sounding for dinner. She led her cabin to the dining pavilion, saying many hello's along the way.

After everyone had been served, Chiron pounded his foot on the ground to make an announcement.

"Campers, first things first, I would like to welcome back Annabeth Chase, who has been absent for the past few months due to some business on Olympus. Next I don't think I need to remind you that tomorrow night is capture the flag so good luck to you all"

Everyone went back to their meals and after the sing-a-longs led by the Apollo cabin, Chiron bid everyone goodnight and we scattered to our different cabins.

Annabeth was walking back with a girl from her cabin, talking about the buildings she designed, when she heard Percy call her name.

"Hey Annabeth! Wait up a sec!" he jogged up to her. "Do you mind if I talk to Annabeth alone?" he asked the girl next to her.

"Oh no, I'll leave you two alone" she giggled and ran off. She turned around to face him.

"What's up?" she asked. He smiled and said "I think we need some time alone. While you were gone I found something sweet in the woods, I won't tell you what but meet me by the creek at the edge of the woods tomorrow at noon" he said quickly. "I'll see ya later" he kissed her cheek and ran off, leaving her dazed and blushing slightly.

She was pondering why he was in such a hurry when someone yelled behind her, "Percy! You are soooo going to get it when I reach you!" a kid from the Aphrodite cabin stomped past her, sopping wet, mascara running down her face, a look of fury distorting her expression.

From up on the hill Percy yelled back "that's what you get when you flirt with me!" he let out a bellowing laugh and disappeared in his cabin.

She stopped a few feet from Annabeth growling in frustration.

"Why that jerk! That despicable idiot, pushing me in the lake! The nerve!" she stomped, doing nothing but splattering mud on her designer jeans.

Annabeth scooped up some mud/dirt and walked up to her, pretending to be sympathetic.

"What happened?"

"Huh? Oh that _jerk _Percy Jackson pushed me in the lake when I tried to kiss him! How dare…" but she was cut off by a handful of dirt shoved in her face. Annabeth ran back to her cabin, laughing her head off.

It took a while to get to sleep that night, nerves were going wild in her stomach, but her eyes eventually drooped shut.

She woke up the next morning to a bright light in her face. She groaned and covered her eyes with her arm. She sighed and looked at her watch. 11:30.

"Eek!" she squealed. She was supposed to meet Percy at noon! She leaped out of bed began to get ready. She threw on a pair of jeans, an orange _Camp Half-Blood_ t-shirt. She threw a brush through her hair and ran out the door.

She slowed down as she reached the creek and saw Percy's figure leaning against a tree ahead. He saw her heading to him and walked up to meet her. He was wearing an orange camp Half-Blood shirt baggy jeans and a jacket.

"Hey, Annabeth" he said when he reached her.

"So what did you want me to see?" she asked.

"It's not here. It's a ways into the woods, follow me" he gently grabbed her hand, making her blush.

For about half an hour they walked through the woods, going up a slight hill the entire way. She was just about to ask where they were going when the faint sound of rushing water reached her ears. Five minutes later they were there. The scene took Annabeth's breath away. They were at the top of a small waterfall about 50 feet in the air.

"Cool huh?" he asked. "Wow" was all she could say. She was snapped out of her trance by the rustle of clothing. She looked over and saw Percy taking his shirt.

"What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?" she said with a little laugh. He smirked and replied, "What does it look like?" and before she could say anything he took a running leap and dove off the waterfall.

"Woohoo!" he yelled as he hit the water. His head bobbed up and he shook his hair out of his eyes.

"Come on Annabeth!" he yelled. She shifted from foot to foot, a little hesitant before she made up her mind. She took off her jacket and jeans leaving her in her t-shirt and underwear. She braced herself and leaped.

She experienced a feeling of weightlessness as she fell. Then she hit the water. It was pretty warm but it still raised goose bumps on her arms.

"Percy? Percy where are you?" he had vanished from sight. She turned in circles as she treaded water. Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her from behind as he resurfaced.

He kissed her neck, making her blush. He put his mouth next to her ear and said slowly "finally we can be alone" even over the roar of the waterfall; his words carried clearly to her and sent a shiver of pleasure down her back.

He waded to shallower water where they could stand on the silky sand beneath our feet.

She turned around wrapped his neck and for the first in 3 months, he pressed his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling their bodies closer together.

He ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. It seemed to surprise her but she complied, letting him roam her mouth.

Suddenly, he grabbed her upper thighs and lifted her on his hips. Immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed harder. He backed up against the rock next to the waterfall to get a better grip.

They stood there in belly-deep water for what seemed like eternity, kissing in the water.

They broke apart to breathe and Percy nuzzled into her neck, making her giggle. He paused and leaned back with an evil smirk on his face. In the two seconds it to realize what was happening it was too late.

"Oh no Perc-!" Quick as a flash he released his grip and moved to her stomach and began to tickle her.

"Ahhh, Percy, hahaha oh s-stop, hehehehehe!" she tried to squirm away but years of sword fighting plus the fact that they were in the water made his grip like iron.

Eventually he let her go and she scrambled up on the river bank to catch her breath. Percy laughingly waded up and joined her.

He sat down next to her as her laughter died away. She leaned on his shoulder, and sighed, a soft smile still on her face.

A cold breeze blew over the river. Annabeth shivered and Percy wrapped an arm around her.

"Thanks, Percy" she said snuggling into his embrace. She closed her eyes and listened to his steady breathing. Neither wanted this moment to ever end.

"Annabeth, maybe we should head back" she opened her eyes and realized he was right. The sky was turning pink and stars were beginning to peek out here and there.

She sighed. "Darn. Best date ever though" he laughed. "Agreed." She looked up at him and saw him staring right back, his eyes reflecting the river amazingly.

She leaned up and touched their lips together. He let go of her shoulders and moved them to her hips and moved her on top of him. She crossed her arms around her neck and straddled him.

Percy rolled on his back, taking Annabeth with him. They laughed lightly before going back to their kiss. They broke apart after several seconds. Annabeth rested her head on his chest, counting his breaths. The rhythm of his chest going up and down along with the constant pounding of the waterfall was making her drowsy.

The next thing she knew, she swaying back and forth with tiny jolt each time. She opened her eyes and found she was cradled in Percy's arms with his jacket around her. The light was fading but still plenty to navigate by.

She yawned. "Where are we Percy?" he looked down at her and smiled.

"So you're awake huh? Sorry, my fault" he said "You fell asleep on top of me Wise Girl; we're almost back to camp. I think it's around dinner time"

"Oh" was all she said as her face turned the color of the sunset. She rested her head back on his chest and allowed the swaying to lull her back to sleep.

"Annabeth, wake up, we're back" she opened her eyes again and looked around. They were in the empty Athena cabin.

"Oh, hmm, set me…" but yawned hugely almost fell asleep again. Percy smirked.

"Right" he walked over to her bunk, gently set her down and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead stood up.

"G'night, sleepy head" he said as he turned and headed for the door.

"Thanks Percy, g'night" she mumbled and instantly she was asleep again.

He headed towards his cabin thinking, '_That was definitely the best date ever'_

The End


End file.
